contractwarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Glock 17 DEVGRU
|maximum_range = |firerate = 45 }} It is obtained by purchasing GP for the very first time. Overview The Glock 17 DEVGRU is a pistol with good accuracy, very low recoil, moderate damage, decent penetration, a fast fire-rate, high mobility, a very fast reload speed, low damage fall-off, a very good effective distance, a moderately large magazine size of 17 rounds, and a moderately large amount of reserve ammunition (6x17). Although the Glock 17 DEVGRU is non-customizable, it comes with pre-attached weapon modifications. This includes a Gemtech Raptor-2 silencer, a Trijicon red dot sight, and a SureFire X400 Ultra laser pointer. The silencer muffles the shot, conceals the muzzle-flash, and hides the player from the mini-map. The collimator assists with aiming-to-sights. The tactical device is purely cosmetic. The Glock 17 DEVGRU is perhaps the best possible side-arm which a player can acquire while putting in the least effort possible. It can be acquired for one US dollar, and it is essentially fully-customized as soon as it is acquired; furthermore, it is unbreakable as soon as it is acquired. Regardless of how cheap the Glock 17 DEVGRU is, it is still a solid side-arm which can rival those side-arms which are typically considered the "best in the game". The Glock 17 DEVGRU has seemingly been buffed tremendously since it was first released. The damage is now much higher than it was several years ago. Collimator Usage The collimator of the Glock 17 DEVGRU is somewhat difficult to use due to the fact that it is tinted with translucent green. However, one somewhat obscure advantage of this particular collimator is that the red dot in the middle is not at all obscured by the Thermal Vision Goggles which are provided to players with the Assault Class from Clan Skills; the red dots of other collimators tend to be heavily faded, conversely. Due to the collimator being located close to the grip rather than the front of the pistol, the visual space of the collimator is rather large. However, this also causes the front of the pistol to rise up and obscure the red dot when the pistol is being fired. Weapon Customization The Glock 17 DEVGRU has unique mechanics, in regard to certain perks which it can receive from Skills, due to the fact that it has neither Weapon Customization nor a proper W-Task yet comes with pre-attached weapon modifications upon acquisition. The silencer of the Glock 17 DEVGRU doesn't affect the statistics of the weapon. However, it still allows the weapon to benefit from the silencer-related Gunsmith Skills. Since the silencer doesn't take away any damage, the Silencer Parts Alignment Skill (which reduces damage-loss from silencers) is useless for the Glock 17 DEVGRU. However, the increased mobility and accuracy Skills will work (note, the accuracy Skill is actually +3 accuracy, not +5). Likewise, the collimator of the Glock 17 DEVGRU, which also doesn't affect the statistics of the weapon, allows the weapon to benefit from the collimator-related Gunsmith Skills, including +3 accuracy and increased zoom. Since the Glock 17 DEVGRU has at least one weapon modification, it can also benefit from the Mod Kits Weight Reduction Skill (+1 mobility for any weapon modification; non-stackable). W-Task The W-Task for this weapon is 50 ProKills with less than 20 HP. Unlike with other weapons, equipping the W-Task will not add any new attachments to the weapon. Instead, the W-Task simply tweaks the statistics of the weapon very slightly. As such, the W-Task isn't extremely useful, especially given how difficult it is to acquire. However, the +5 accuracy of the W-Task can come in handy, as it increases the accuracy to 89 points without Skills. The W-Task of the Glock 17 DEVGRU was considered to be a "dummy task" in the past by the developers. However, it has seemingly stayed the same to the present day. Trivia * There was confusion surrounding the W-Task of the Glock 17, stating that longshot prokills were required to complete the task. This is false; no longshots are needed to complete the task. Category:Weapons Category:Pistols Category:Tier 1 Category:Premium Weapons Category:Semi-Automatic Category:Silencer attached Category:W-Task Category:Tactical mod attached Category:Collimator attached